Transformers Prime: Cybertron's Last Hope
by NinjaMaster220
Summary: The Autobots have lost hope for returning life back to Cybertron when they realize the AllSpark is missing. But when a femme crash-lands on Earth and they realize this femme has an ancient power to her so old it had been forgotten of, will she be able to help restore Cybertron or will the planet fall victim to the Decepticon's servos?
1. Prologue: Lost Hope

**Hey guys, so I know that this is my first Transformers story, but I am really interested in this sort of fandom and I wanted to share my story with you guys. I am just going to post this chapter, and if I get enough positive feedback, I know that you guys want to continue reading my stories and want me to continue this story! Hopefully you guys like this story... I'm hoping so anyways. There are some terms that I use in this that are from the Transformers universe, so for those who don't know what they mean, I will put the meanings for the new words at the beginning of every chapter.**

**This story takes place in the Transformers: Prime universe, so some of the characters in this story you guys should recognize, others (which I am bringing from the original version of Transformers or they are my very own OCs and not allowed to be used in any other story) you will not recognize. This story actually takes place before the Predacons Rising takes place, and it takes place about the last half of the very last episode in the Series 3. Give me feedback if you guys want to, so I can improve my stories to what you guys would like :)**

**All OCs belong to me, all others belong to Hasbro. **

* * *

**New Words in this chapter:**

**Femme = Female Cybertronian**

**Iacon = A famous city on Cybertron that was a refuge for Autobots during the war**

**Mech = Male Cybertronian**

**Cycle = Minute**

**Servo = Hand**

**Optics = Eyes**

**Helm = Head**

**Nano-cycle = Second**

**Stasis Pod = An escape pod that will send the being inside of it into a deep slumber, almost like hibernation**

**Pits (the Pits of Unicron) = Hell**

**Face Plate = Face**

* * *

The young femme ran through the hallways of Iacon, hearing the gun shots close behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she stared in disbelief as the 'Cons seemed to be getting closer to her, slowly overpowering her protectors. But by her side was Pulsecannon, a mech she considered a father. "Hurry, this way," he commanded, then turning to the right. The femme followed close behind the scientist, using every bit of strength she had to ignore the gunshots that approached ever so closer. The duo ran through the long hallways of the building they were in, knowing that one wrong turn could lead to the destruction of their species and a hope for their world.

Finally, after running for several cycles, they hit a safety lock. The femme knew what to do here. Approaching the door, she held her servo up to it, and a moment later the door began to glow. It slid open, and both bots darted into the next room. The door sealed shut once more, and Pulsecannon let out a quick sigh. "That will keep them at bay, but not for long. We have to get you into the shuttle before it is too late," Pulse said, gripping on to her shoulders quickly.

"Pulse, why do I have to do this? I want to help Optimus defeat Megatron and help end this war," she asked, looking up to the scientist with sadness in her optics.

Pulsecannon lifted her helm up to his sight level, and then he said, "You have to get off of Cybertron to help protect this world. If Cybertron were to be destroyed in this war, _you_ are our only hope in restoring it to its former glory. You are the key to our survival."

The femme nodded in understandment, and then a nano-cycle later they both heard a being hitting on the door. "Come, we have to go now." Pulsecannon gripped on to the femme's servo and dragged her forward towards the evac station, where there was a shuttle waiting for her. They quickly ran forward and entered the giant room, and they saw that dozens of other Cybertronians were busy transporting Autobot relics onto other shuttles and launching them off of the planet. One shuttle was bigger than the others, and standing in front of it were two Autobots she knew dearly.

"Thank Primus you two are here. We need to get the package onto the shuttle quickly," Warpath said, approaching the duo with his partner Perceptor right behind him. The femme was not at all offended that she was being called "the package", because she was aware that Decepticons may have listened on their very conversation, so they had to be careful that they didn't say her real name at all.

Perceptor grasped onto her shoulders, and quickly lead her onto the shuttle. Pulsecannon followed them on, but once they secured her in place, he knelt to her level. Taking her helm in his servos, Pulsecannon then said, "Now, listen to me closely. Perceptor and Warpath are going to get you off of the planet. Once, however, you are in trajectory line with the second destination we are going to send you to, they will eject you from the shuttle into a stasis pod. Hopefully you will make it to the destination safely."

"Why can't you send me through a space bridge?"

Pulsecannon sighed, and then he said, "It takes eons to master space technology. Besides, it would be too risky to do that. This is the only way. You will be safe in their servos, trust me." He kissed her helm softly, and then he pushed himself away from her. "May the AllSpark be with you always."

A moment later, the shuttle rocked slightly. Pulse pulled out his cannons, and then he said, "Go, go now! I will hold them off for you while you escape." Pulsecannon charged off of the shuttle, and she watched in helplessness as Perceptor locked the bay doors, started the engine, and took off.

Within cycles their shuttle was flying out of Cybertron's gravity field. Warpath and Perceptor worked diligently to protect the shuttle from getting fired at, and they continued to guide the ship into space.

All she did was sit there and watch them. She knew she had to obey all the commands they gave, although technically she outranked both of them. But she had to be protected. For the sake of her race. For the sake of their planet.

They had just exited Cybertron's gravity field when the first bullet hit the shuttle. "What in the Pits was that?" Perceptor asked, glancing over his shoulder to look to the femme. She wasn't injured at all, which was good for them.

Warpath got right to work. A cycle later, the mech looked up to Perceptor, and he reported, "'Cons are on our tail. They are trying to destroy the vessel." Warpath and Perceptor almost fell out of their seats again as another couple of bullets rocked the shuttle. Pulling himself back up to the screen, Warpath then said, "Collateral damage taken on the main engines. We have to get the package launched now, or else Prime will not be happy with us that we lost our one and only hope for our species." Both mechs were so calm, even though she knew exactly what the issue was. They were going to go down, and most likely not make it off alive.

Perceptor pushed himself up, and he approached the femme, who had fright plastered onto her face plate. "Come on, let's get into the escape pod now," he said, unsecuring her from her seat and pushing her toward the back of the shuttle.

As they went to the back of the shuttle, the femme saw a door open to the left of her. Perceptor pushed the femme into the pod, and as soon as he had secured her in there, he began to step out.

"Wait, what about you and Warpath? What will happen to you guys?" she asked, looking up into the blue optics of Perceptor.

"We will make sure you get off the shuttle safely before we worry about our own safety. It has been an honor serving with you," Perceptor answered, saluting her quickly. A moment later, he stepped out and locked the stasis pod.

"Stasis pod, activated," a femme voice said, and then she felt the pod release itself from the shuttle. Her shuttle flew into space, and she could only watch in horror as a Decepticon ship blew up the shuttle she was on only cycles before. She began to scream in terror, and the last thing she saw before stasis took over was the Decepticon ship turning in her direction, and a single shot that flew right for her vessel.

* * *

Deep in space, deeper than most things can reach to easily, a quiet, harmless object floated through the vast void of space. Its behemoth proportion, although still massively dwarfed compared to almost every planetoid, carved its way through everything as it floated through space.

This object, in origin, came from a planet on the far reaches of the universe. It started all life on that planet, and was the only thing that kept them alive when chaos erupted. That object had caused a great war to erupt on that planet's surface. Millions died, and thousands escaped, barely grasping onto life. For the safety of their planet, they had launched the artifact into space to keep it safe, launching it into unknown territory in places they had never gone to before. The creatures on that planet, at least the ones that survived, launched many missions to find that object when it was launched into space. Millennia later, those creatures lost all hope for ever finding it again because they could not find it for the life of them. But this was no ordinary artifact.

All of a sudden, the object began to glow and spark slightly. Any being watching that scene would have fled immediately, scared out of their wits. The object became as bright as a red dwarf star, and then it released something from within its structure. The newly produced light sped away from there, flying at trillions of miles per second, hurtling toward its objective: the Milky Way galaxy.

Right then, the object disappeared completely, no trace of it being left. The AllSpark had fulfilled and completed its final duty.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that prologue! **

**I am looking for a new cover for this story, so if someone is interested in doing a picture for me (it will be a femme in this story) message me and I will let you know what I want for the cover, 'cause I can't draw for the life of me!**

**~NinjaMaster220**


	2. Discoveries of Cybertronians

**Hey guys, so here's another chapter! Some of you guys seemed to like this story, although I haven't been getting many reviews. But that's fine, I'm just starting out anyways :) This chapter is very... different than what you have seen so far. But that's just my style. Hope you guys still enjoy it, either way!**

* * *

**New Words:**

**Sound Receptors= Ears**

**Youngling= Young Cybertronian, about the ages of 7-13 Earth years**

**Forbidden Zone= The area on Cybertron that was desolate and dangerous to all Cybertronians, therefore forbidden.**

**Technorganic= Technology and Plant life mixed together**

* * *

"Are you insane, Optimus?!" Smokescreen cried out, wincing in pain as Ratchet repaired his moderately damaged leg. "Ow, would you stop doing that?!" he cried out, looking up to the medic.

"If you would stop moving, maybe it wouldn't hurt as much," Ratchet shot, then returning to fix the young 'bot's injured leg.

Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, paced back and forth, constantly glancing around as if expecting something, or someone, to show up. He knew that the odds for succeeding were slim, but he had to at least try. "It is our job to protect the humans, Smokescreen. Although you are fairly new here compared to most of us, I would have thought that you would have understood that concept by now," Optimus said, glimpsing towards the young mech.

Ratchet looked up at Optimus, and he said, "I would have to agree with Smokescreen on this one, Optimus. It seems too ludicrous to work. You could possibly die by going through with that plan."

"Since when have we had to care about what could happen to Optimus? He has escaped death's grasp too many times to count, and he can take care of himself," Bumblebee said, entering the medical bay right then. Ever since the day before when he had gotten his voice box back, he had been talking nonstop to make up for the times he hadn't been able to speak at all.

"That may be the truth, Bumblebee, but both Ratchet and Smokescreen have a point. The Decepticons and the advances of human technology have made this planet quite dangerous to our kind. Even the most skilled of Cybertronians are at risk of dying on this world. But it is essential that we go and explore this signature before the Decepticons, or whatever is left of them, discover about its existence," Optimus said, quickly examining his Energon sword. In the previous battle that they had with the Decepticons the day before, his weapon had been damaged badly. However, since they long since had not had a weapon specialist and since the Forge of Solus Prime could no longer be used to repair weapons and it had been destroyed, it could not be expertly repaired. Instead, they had to depend on Ratchet and Bulkhead to repair all of their weapons now.

The others fell silent, the only sound being Ratchet repairing Smokescreen's leg. Finally, after a couple minutes of hearing the distant chatter of the other Autobots talking before passing through the space bridge, Optimus stopped pacing, and he turned to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, fetch Bulkhead for me quickly so I can brief you, Ratchet, and Bulkhead on our mission," Optimus said softly. The young scout nodded curtly, and then he ran out of the room, disappearing into the dark hallways of the Decepticon warship that they had taken over. They still had their old Autobot base, but when they killed Megatron and the Decepticons scattered from the ship, they decided to take over, since it was a lot more convenient to use than their immobile base.

"Optimus, we have been on Earth for four years now. How long is it going to take us to rebuild Cybertron? We all had lives back then, and what do we have here on Earth? All we do is hide from the humans, fight the Decepticons (although that may change since Bumblebee killed Megatron), and run low on life-essential Energon reserves. How long are we going to live like this, Optimus?" Ratchet asked, pausing with his work. Smokescreen looked up to Optimus as Ratchet asked that, interested in their conversation.

Breathing in, Optimus shrugged ever so slightly, and then he paused, thinking over what Ratchet had said. "What exactly do you mean by 'all had lives back then'?" Optimus asked, not caring that Smokescreen was listening in on their conversation.

Ratchet hesitated, and then he continued his work on Smokescreen. "Do you not remember how back on Cybertron we all had something we did? You were a clerk, and I was a field medic. We all had families as well or starting families. Optimus, even you had a life, or a chance to start a life. Don't you remember… _her_?" Ratchet asked, looking over to his leader.

Optimus Prime froze in place, and then he slowly answered, "Yes, Ratchet, I do remember… _her_." Ratchet looked over to his leader once more, and looked to him in an almost fatherly fashion. But their conversation was interrupted when Bumblebee ran into the medical bay with Bulkhead right behind him.

"Ah, good. Thank you for bringing Bulkhead here, Bumblebee," Optimus said, straightening up and trying to recover from his shock as best as he could. Optimus had completely forgotten about… her. She had been dead for so long that he had forgotten her completely, and just thinking about her brought new, fresh wounds to his soul.

"What did you need me here for, Optimus?" Bulkhead asked, looking up to him.

"I needed you because you, Ratchet, Bumblebee and I are going to go and find out what this strange, but powerful, Energon reading is. It will only be the four of us going, and we will ground bridge there as soon as we can. Are you all willing to join me on this mission?" Optimus asked, connecting optics with each one of them.

The three of them nodded, although Ratchet didn't seem too sure about going into the open and leaving the ship when he generally never left. They all prepared themselves for the mission, only after Ratchet quickly finished healing Smokescreen up. Optimus put a servo to his communication line, and then he said, "Rafael, are you there? Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Optimus," the young human boy responded, eagerness filling his voice.

"Good. Can you send a ground bridge from our position to these coordinates?" Optimus asked, transmitting the coordinates to Raf quickly.

A pause was heard on the other line, and then Raf responded, "Yeah, got you covered. Sending the ground bridge now." A moment later, a bright green, purple, white and blue ground bridge portal appeared in front of them, swirling into the center of the portal. One by one, each Autobot walked forward and through the portal, being transported from the Decepticon warship to the area where the peculiar Energon signature was located.

Optimus stepped through the portal, and when he made it to the other side, he stopped and looked around the area. They had landed in a shipyard somewhere in the state of California, and the salty air seemed to bite at Optimus's armor slightly. Pulling out his cannons, the Prime then said, "Spread out and be cautious. We don't know if this Energon signature is a mysterious Energon deposit, a lone Decepticon, or if it is an Autobot." All three nodded, and then they each went different ways, searching through the large shipyard.

Bumblebee sighed exasperatedly. He was exhausted from the long day he had yesterday, and since he had not recharged yet, he was almost completely drained of energy. He would have preferred to stay at the base and recharge, but he couldn't let Optimus down. Whatever he would ask of the young scout Bumblebee would have done it in a Spark beat. Transforming into his vehicular form, Bee began to drive around the area, trying to find where this Energon signature was located. Because of his exhaustion, Bumblebee began to drift off into recharge, but he forced himself to stay awake. If he would have allowed himself to drift into recharge, he could have missed seeing the light all together.

Right then, a bright light appeared out of nowhere, temporarily blinding the scout. Bumblebee off-lined his optics, swerved to the side, and transformed back into his robotic form. After a cycle, he sensed the light diminish away, and he on-lined his optics once more.

Blinking several times, Bumblebee quickly scanned his surroundings, trying to find where the light came from. He didn't see anything that looked strange or out of place, so he just shrugged and began to move around the area around him. Bumblebee entered into a small clearing among all of the junk in the shipyard, not expecting anything out of the ordinary in there. But, as his optics examined everything, he froze in place when he saw the large, smoking object.

Approaching the mass cautiously while holding his guns out to it, Bumblebee examined the mysterious thing as best as he could. He could tell that there was some life in that mass, but it confused the scout on whether or not it was _in_ the mass or it if actually _was_ the mass.

Putting a servo to his sound receptors and turning on his comm. line, Bumblebee then asked, "Guys, can you come to my position as fast as you can? There is something here that… well, is not of this world."

Only moments later, the ambulance and the bulky Jeep came screeching towards him, speeding faster than normal speed limits would allow. Bumblebee had no idea where Optimus was, but at that moment he didn't care.

Ratchet and Bulkhead transformed to their normal robotic forms, and they approached the scout and the large mass. "What… is _that_?" Bulkhead asked, taking out his gun and pointing it cautiously to the mass.

Ratchet knelt down beside the mass, and began to scan it. "I… am not for sure. It seems almost Decepticon in origin, but I cannot be for certain. Should we alert Optimus on this matter?" Ratchet asked, glancing up to the scout.

Bumblebee shook his helm slightly. "There is no need. We can handle whatever this is ourselves. Besides, I called Optimus here as well, but he hasn't showed up yet," Bumblebee said, eyeing the huge pile of metal closely. To him it looked very strange. He could have sworn that he recognized it, but if he had, it had been too long to remember. But, as he walked up to the mass, he brushed off some of the debris, and saw a title on the metal. It said in Cybertronian: "_Stasis Pod Shuttle Prina_".

Shock filled the three Autobots as they realized what that was. The shuttle _Prina_ was a very classified and secret shuttle that most Cybertronians did not know about, but those three were ones of only seven Autobots that knew its purpose. These Autobots were Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Optimus, Pulsecannon, Warpath and Perceptor. Sadly, only the four that were on Earth survived. Pulsecannon died many solar cycles after the shuttle was launched, and Warpath and Perceptor had died shortly after they had left on the shuttle to get "the package" off of Cybertron, but they could not be for sure if they had died because no remains of them were left behind. The three of them could not be for sure exactly how many Cybertronians were on that shuttle, because many could have been put on there to get them to safety along with the package. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet were the package's protectors, although by the end of that solar cycle Bumblebee's voice box was ripped out by Megatron because he refused to release information about the shuttle _Prina_ and the Autobots lost almost all hope for saving Cybertron when they found out the package had been destroyed.

"Is that… what I think it is?" Bumblebee asked, placing his servo gently on the exterior of the stasis pod.

"Well, there is only one way to find out," Ratchet said, and then he quickly released the lock on the pod, and it released a spurt of air. The pod opened up, and the three Autobots glanced into the pod quickly. At first, they couldn't see anything in the stasis pod, but after letting their optics adjust quickly, they realized there was a Cybertronian lying in the stasis pod. Ratchet leaned over and quickly scanned the being, and a moment later, they noticed a worried look appear on the doctor's face plate.

"Scrap, help me get them out. They are horribly injured, and is only alive because they slipped into stasis," Ratchet said, and then pushing the pod door open more. Bumblebee moved forward and assisted Ratchet in getting the Cybertronian out of there, and as they pulled it out, the young 'bot soon realized that it was covered from helm to feet in a black cape. Not many Cybertronians wore capes, only if they were trying to shield something from everyone else.

Bumblebee adjusted the Cybertronian in his arms carefully, and as Ratchet was contacting Optimus to get to their position as fast as he could, the hood slipped off of the helm of the being. Bumblebee froze as he gazed down at the Cybertronian, and he realized, barely, that it was a femme. He couldn't tell really well because of the injuries that had been inflicted upon her, but he saw because of the defined face plate and the plump lips. She looked completely destroyed, although he still couldn't tell who she was.

Cycles later, Optimus showed up, driving around the tight corners amazingly. He screeched to a halt near them, and he quickly transformed to his original form. The leader walked forward, his optics immediately focusing on the femme in Bumblebee's arms. "What is this? Is this the Energon reading we located?" Optimus asked, glancing from the femme to Ratchet.

"Yes, this is. We believe it was… 'the package' that was sent off of Cybertron during the last days of the war, but we cannot be for sure. It is very injured though, and in need of major medical assistance," Ratchet responded, which, in return, got Optimus to pull back slightly in shock.

Optimus was in complete shock. The package had been destroyed by a Decepticon gunship, the very one that had killed fellow Autobots Warpath and Perceptor and possible other Cybertronians. It couldn't be possible. The Prime moved forward towards the scout and took a look at the body. As he moved aside the cape that engulfed the entire body, he stopped when he saw the ancient tattoo markings that were engraved onto her face and shoulders, but they were very faint. Immediately, a very old memory popped up into his cerebral processor. It was a very, very old memory, one that he had when he was a youngling. He remembered seeing a strange looking being in a tube of blue Energon, one with very ancient Cybertronian tattoos and markings on its exterior.

"Are you having fun looking at our test subject, Orion?" A voice asked behind him. He whipped around, and looked up to the scientist Pulsecannon. He was an older mech, maybe just entering into his later adult years. Optimus nodded, and then Pulsecannon approached the tube.

Looking down at Optimus, Pulsecannon then said, "She's pretty, isn't she? We found her in the deep cave systems of the Forbidden Zone, frozen in stasis lock and encaged in a tangle of technorganic vines. Since then, I have been trying to revive her. Hopefully with this project we will be able to help bring back soldiers from the dead, and change Cybertron for the greater good."

Optimus, at that point called Orion Pax, nodded, and then he asked, "Pulse, what are those markings on her body?"

The scientist breathed in, and then he said, "From what Omega Supreme and I have found out so far, those markings are of an ancient Cybertronian language that hasn't been used in hundreds of millions of stellar cycles. It is always a scientist's dream to acquire this kind of opportunity, and hopefully, it can help us if we learn what the symbols mean."

Optimus's memory ended right then, and he shook his helm slightly. "We have to get it back to the warship ASAP," Optimus said, then straightening up. "Raf, can you get us back to the warship right now? It is an emergency."

"What did you find, Optimus?" Raf asked as the ground bridge then opened up before them.

Before he ran through the portal, Optimus responded, "A long, lost injured friend."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the safest way to get back to Earth?" Shockwave asked, looking to Starscream as they stood behind the supply crates that were stacked close to the space bridge. "It is illogical to go while they are still transporting supplies to Cybertron."

Starscream growled deep in his throat, and then he turned to the scientist, narrowing his optics on him in anger. "Yes, this is the only way, Shockwave. Unless you have a better idea to get back to Earth to find our Master, we are staying with this," Starscream hissed, gesturing with his right servo to the giant space bridge that the Autobots were using to transport supplies to Cybertron.

Shockwave stayed silent, only blinking his one optic slowly. "My point exactly. So we got to time this right, or else we may end up running into an Autobot. That won't be good for either one of us," Starscream said, his expression changing to a worried one.

"Well it appears to me that almost all of the Autobots excepting for Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet are here on Cybertron. They must be getting some Energon on Earth or getting some other supplies," Shockwave quickly said, his optic scanning all of the other Autobots that were only a short distance from where they hid. A couple more Autobots had joined them, ones that had been in hiding waiting for Cybertron to be rebuilt and brought back to life. All the Autobots that stood before the two Decepticons were Arcee, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, a young mech named Sunstreaker and his twin brother Sideswipe, an older mech named Bluestreak, and Arcee's two other sisters Chromia and Elita One. Both of the femme Autobots looked a lot like their younger sister, having similar builds and similar faceplates, but having different paint jobs. Elita One had a red and purple exterior, while Chromia had a black and green exterior.

"Well, then they are the only ones we have to worry about. It looks like they are going to head into the city to start rebuilding. This may be our only chance to slip back to Earth," Starscream said, and then he charged forward, running towards the space bridge.

Both Decepticons ran for the space bridge, but as they were both about to run through it, the Autobots turned around and spotted them. "Starscream, Shockwave!" Arcee cried out, and immediately the Autobots open fired upon the two Decepticons.

Shockwave turned around and began to counter attack, but Starscream didn't. Instead, he squealed like a little youngling and he darted through the space bridge. "Wimp," Shockwave muttered under his breath, backing up closer to the portal. Once he was directly in front of it, he fired one last shot at the Autobots, and then he slipped through the space bridge.

The assassin/scientist stumbled slightly as he came out of the other side, and he quickly scanned his surroundings. They were on the old Decepticon warship, although how the Autobots had managed to put a space bridge on a mobile unit was against all logic for Shockwave. Starscream hid a small distance away, glancing out to see if he was safe or not. Once he realized that it was only Shockwave, for the time being anyways, Starscream stepped out and put his servos on his waist.

"You should have followed my lead, Shockwave. That was a lot more _logical_ to do than what you did," he said, mocking the assassin slightly.

"Everything you just did back there was not logical. It only worked because I saved your sorry hide," Shockwave calmly responded, which caused Scream to fluster. "We had better hurry away, the bridge is still open and we have Autobots to worry about now. Is Soundwave still on Earth?"

Starscream shrugged quickly. "Why don't you check? Most likely scenario is that the silent one got destroyed trying to escape from the Autobots."

Shockwave resisted the urge to roll his optic in annoyance, and then he opened his comm. line to his fellow Decepticons. "Soundwave, are you still alive? If so, can you send a ground bridge right now to our location?"

Moments passed in silence, and Starscream almost began to mock Shockwave for his incompetence, but all of a sudden a ground bridge appeared close beside them. Shockwave glanced over to Starscream, and then he said, "The silent ones are the most deadly and the most slippery, Starscream. Take some notes for a change."

The assassin walked calmly through the portal, although Starscream didn't. He began to throw a fit, but sopped when all of the Autobots on Cybertron came out of the space bridge. Pulling out his gun, Starscream fired a couple times at the Autobots, mainly to protect himself, and then he leapt through the portal before it closed on them.

Starscream regained stability as he passed through the bridge, and as he emerged on the other side, he blinked several times to adjust to the sudden brightness. He then scanned his surroundings. They were in a very secluded part of the United States, protected on all sides by rock walls. Starscream noted that the two Decepticons that stood before him were Shockwave and Soundwave. _So the brute did survive…_ Starscream thought, looking to the silent mech. All of a sudden, he saw a pile of metal behind Soundwave. He approached the pile, and stopped when he saw who it was.

"How did you find him so soon?" Starscream asked, glancing to Soundwave quickly. He knew that he wasn't going to get an answer back, but he had to ask that. The three 'Cons surrounded the pile, and they looked down to the lifeless husk of their dead leader, Megatron.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I am still looking for someone to do a new cover for my story (look at the details if you are interested in the prologue), so if you are interested give me a PM! Also, if there was a part that you guys thought was the best, quote it as a review so I can know what you guys like in stories! **

**~NinjaMaster220**


	3. Old Friends and Old Memories

**Hey guys, NinjaMaster here, and sorry for the slight delay, I got a little busy with some of my other stories. Anyways, as you might have noticed, I changed the title of the story from _Return of the Dead_ to _Cybertron's Last Hope_. Hope you guys don't mind, but I thought it was a better title than that one was. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Quickly, get him… her… _it_ into the medical bay," Ratchet commanded as the group of Autobots emerged from the other side of the ground bridge. Bumblebee ran towards the medical bay with the medic close behind him, who was almost beginning to freak out. If this was true and this Cybertronian was the long-lost friend that was meant to be on the _Prina_, then Ratchet didn't want to lose them.

They turned into the medical bay, and Bumblebee carefully laid the Cybertronian on the table. Ratchet immediately got to work, ignoring that Optimus and the other Autobots had arrived in there as well.

Optimus looked worriedly toward the femme, but he stopped when he heard a voice behind him ask, "Optimus, what are you guys doing in here?" Turning around, Optimus then saw his whole team of Autobots arrive, the ones that were supposed to be on Cybertron rebuilding the planet. The one that had asked that question was Wheeljack.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were supposed to be rebuilding the cities," Optimus said, connecting optics with all of them.

"We ran into a little mishap when Starscream and Shockwave used the portal to get back here to Earth. They managed to escape through a ground bridge right before we got to them," Arcee responded, putting her servos on her waist and cocking out her hip slightly.

The Prime shook his helm. "Well, Starscream and Shockwave are the least of our worries at the moment. We found a strange Energon signal and went to investigate it, and we found… her." He gestured over to the femme that Ratchet was working diligently on, whom, at that point, actually began to look like a femme because Ratchet removed her cape.

"Another Autobot? Who is she exactly?" Bluestreak asked, studying the injured femme carefully.

Optimus hesitated slightly, and then he said, "Her name is Rawthorn. She used to be a good friend of mine, but when a mission to get her off of Cybertron failed, I knew that she was dead. The two Autobots that were helping her get off of Cybertron, Warpath and Perceptor, ended up perishing trying to save her. No way could they die and she survives. But, apparently, I was wrong. How she survived that attack, I may never know. But here she is, and she is nearly dead."

"Bumblebee, get me some Energon, stat. She is dangerously low on fuel and if I don't get some in her, we may lose her," Ratchet said, glancing back to the scout. Bee didn't object, he just ran out of the medical bay to get what Ratchet needed.

"Ratchet, what exactly is wrong with her?" Optimus asked, walking up beside the medic.

The medic glanced up to his leader, blinking his blue optics slowly. "From my scans, she has major bodily problems with her T-cog, her Spark chamber, and her weapons systems. It will take a lot of surgery to get her back to functioning properly. But I fear that since we do not have all the equipment needed to repair those sorts of parts even here on the Decepticon warship, we may lose her completely."

"What do we need to get to repair her, Ratch?" Chromia then asked, stepping forward with determination. The others walked forward as well, following her lead.

Ratchet looked to each of them, and then a small smile lit his faceplate. "We need to see if we can get a still-functioning T-cog from a dead Decepticon, we need some Cyber matter to rebuild and secure her Spark chamber, and we need new wires to reconstruct her weapons system. The last two you can easily find on Cybertron," he responded, and then the Autobots nodded. They quickly split into groups, each heading for one of the three objects Ratchet needed.

Right then, Bumblebee came running back in the room with a container of liquid Energon, and he quickly passed it over to the medic. Ratchet immediately got to work, and he inserted the oversized container of Energon into the femme's arm. The liquid passed into her body, and once it was completely in, Ratchet removed the container and he continued to work on repairing her destroyed body.

"Optimus, it would be best if you and Bumblebee left for now… I know how much you care for her, but I should have as much concentration as I can get to heal her. I will let you know when she onlines again," Ratchet said, not at all lifting his optics up to his leader.

The Prime nodded, and then he and Bumblebee walked out of the medical bay, heading back to the bridge. The whole walk Bumblebee and Optimus were completely silent, the only sounds around them being their footsteps on the floor.

A couple of cycles later, Bumblebee looked over to Optimus, and then he asked, "Are you OK, Optimus?"

Optimus clenched his lips together tightly, and then he said, "Yes, I am fine, Bumblebee. Just a little… shaken up, that's all."

"Do you still feel guilty for what happened that long ago to her?" Bumblebee asked quietly.

Silence met Bumblebee. Finally, Optimus responded, "It was because of me that she died in the first place. It was my orders to get her off of Cybertron, and because of that… we lost her. I knew she had died, that was not even in question. But how she is here… barely alive… it is a miracle to me. Of course I still feel guilty… I had caused the death of an innocent femme. If I would have done my recon work before I ordered the command…" Optimus stopped in place, clenching his servo together into a fist and clenching his optics shut tightly.

Bumblebee swung around to face his leader, and he placed his servo gently on his leader's arm. "Optimus, it was not your fault. Sure, you made the command, but when they launched from Cybertron, it was no longer in your control. The Decepticons were at fault for destroying the _Prina_. It is not your fault at all. Just thank Primus that she is alive and here… imagine the chaos that the 'Cons would have created if they would have gotten to her and abused her power," Bumblebee said, trying his best to comfort the Autobot leader.

Optimus looked down to Bumblebee, and he smiled softly. "Thank you for trying to comfort me, Bumblebee. But until we revive her and I know she is OK, I will not be relieved. All we can do now is wait for Ratchet to revive her…"

* * *

Starscream grunted in annoyance as he sat on a rock near the body of Megatron, completely bored. Shockwave and the reticent Soundwave were busy in trying to figure out how bad Megatron's injury was, and since Starscream couldn't help, he was forced to sit there and do nothing. He couldn't really fly around in fear that the humans may spot him, so he had nothing to do.

Leaning up against his knees with his elbows propping up his arm, Starscream tapped his fingers impatiently against the bottom of his chin. The second-in-command looked down to the body of his perished leader, which was lying in a ball of metal almost, as he fell quite a distance from above the Earth's atmosphere to the ground at very high speeds and couldn't land like normal. Surprisingly, he noted that his body was still mainly intact. He could see where Bumblebee had stabbed his leader, and he could still see the split Decepticon insignia that had been caused by the Autobot scout.

Anger filled Starscream's body as he realized what had really happened. Not only had the Autobots killed his leader, they took over their warship and basically took control of the war. Starscream didn't like that at all. Like Megatron, he shared the want to be completely in control. If he had the chance, and he had had many chances, he would have taken control and destroyed the Autobots.

"The Autobot scout did a fair amount of damage to Megatron. Not only did he completely shatter Megatron's Spark and Spark chamber, but he destroyed his weapons systems. If we were ever able to bring Megatron back to life, it would take a lot of power to do so. Power we do not have access to at the time being," Shockwave said, looking up from his scanner and back up to Megatron's dead body.

"So why are we just sitting here then? Why don't we gather up what's left of the Decepticons and go attack the Autobots? I mean, they have all the power now," Starscream said, standing up and walking up to Shockwave and Soundwave.

"What is left of us? Most of the Decepticons were eradicated when the Autobots stormed the warship, and the only ones we know of really are standing right here. There are really _no_ Decepticons left."

"That is why we ask our reticent friend here," Starscream said, then turning to Soundwave. "Soundwave, are there any other Decepticon signatures on Earth that are not around here?"

Soundwave cocked his helm slightly to the side, and then a moment later, his visor lit up with a grid-like version of Earth, and five or six other red dots appeared on the image.

"See what I mean? Can you tell who those Decepticons are?" Starscream asked, and a moment later, six images of Decepticons appeared on Soundwave's visor. Scream and Shockwave moved in closer to look at the images.

"The Decepticons on Earth are Demolishor, Flamewar, Blackout, Thundercracker, Ramjet and Barricade. I thought the majority of them had perished in battle long ago back on Cybertron," Shockwave said, his red optic studying the visor carefully.

"Who cares? They survived, that's all that matters. The Decepticons are no longer demolished, but we can begin rebuilding the army, so we can take over the warship again and get power back!" the Seeker cried out, throwing his arms in the air and giving out an evil, malicious laugh.

* * *

Ratchet worked diligently for hours upon hours on the femme. When the supplies for each part came to him from the Autobots that fetched them, he quickly got to work on rebuilding her structure. The doctor never stopped once. He did the surgery for getting in her T-cog first, and then he worked on repairing her Spark chamber. The femme's Spark was still in contact, which was a relief to Ratchet. But repairing the moving parts of her Spark chamber proved very difficult. It took all the concentration he could muster to make it function again, which almost wiped him completely of energy. Yet he refused to lose his patient. Ratchet had yet to completely fail on one of his patients, and it wasn't going to be that day.

All of the Autobots except for Bumblebee and Optimus had returned to Cybertron to continue rebuilding it, leaving the warship almost completely empty. Bumblebee kept mainly to himself, constantly monitoring the prisoners that they had locked up (consisting of several Vehicons and Knockout) and making sure no other 'Cons were rising up to battle against them. So, Optimus had a lot of time to himself.

Sitting on the main bridge, Optimus looked down to Earth and looked to its beautiful landscape as the sun rose in the distance. It reminded the Prime all too well of the technorganic side of Cybertron. While sitting there, Optimus's cerebral processor wandered off, and drifted back to the time before he was Optimus Prime.

_Orion watched nervously as Pulsecannon and Ultra Magnus studied the test subject's life signals. The young mech and several other mechs (including Pulsecannon, Ultra Magnus, Jazz, Ratchet, Yoketron and Omega Supreme) were in Pulsecannon's lab, preparing them to try this attempt at reviving their test subject. He knew that they only had a couple chances to bring her to life, and if they screwed up the tiniest thing, they could lose the test subject._

_ "__Firing shock one of two now!" Pulsecannon commanded, and Orion hit the corresponding button, which sent an electric shock through the cables and into the tube, where it traveled to her Spark chamber. The femme's body lurched from the shock, but nothing else happened. "Fire shock two now," Pulsecannon cried out, and Orion hit the button once more. The femme's body lurched once more, and then Orion stepped back from the controls. He couldn't hit the button anymore, he knew that. Everyone in the room turned to look over to Ratchet, who was staring at the screen which had all of her life signals on it._

_Ratchet slowly looked up, and then he said slowly, "Her Spark is beating."_

* * *

_Orion didn't spend much time at the library after Rawthorn had been brought back to life. Pulsecannon wanted him to keep her company so she could get re-used to Cybertron and how it had changed. However, since Rawthorn could not defend herself if something bad were to happen to her, she had to have fellow Autobot Yoketron teach her how to fight._

_The young mech was walking outside of Iacon City, enjoying the beauty of the planet, when all of a sudden he heard an engine roaring up to him. Turning around, Orion then saw a purple, black and gold racing car driving up to him, and immediately he knew something was wrong by the way she was speeding faster than normal. _

_ "__Whoa, whoa, Rawthorn, what's wrong?" Orion asked, holding on to Rawthorn's elbows when she transformed back to her robotic form. Orion immediately noticed oil leaking out of her optics and Rawthorn clenched her servos together tightly._

_ "__Yoketron… he… he is…" Rawthorn managed to sob out, and then a moment later, after questioning her what had happened to Yoketron, she replied, "He's dead. Yoketron is… dead." The femme buried her helm in Orion's shoulder and sobbed pitifully. Orion was stunned. How could Yoketron, one of the most powerful Autobots that Orion knew, have been killed?_

* * *

_"__What happened to the government leaders, Megatron?" Optimus asked as he struggled in his bonds. After the little Autobot group had discovered that the Decepticons had taken over the government, Megatron had taken them all into captivity, roughly bounding them to each other. Rawthorn was bound with her servos behind her back, with her shoulders touching Ironhide and Jazz's shoulders. She had a gag around her mouth, so she could not be able to speak. Optimus felt horrible as he looked to her, seeing her in complete pain. He was not bound as horribly as she was; only bonds around his servos was the most he was bound. _

_Megatron grinned evilly, and then he said, "Oh, they are just being held as prisoners as you are. Do you really think that we are dumb enough to just try to get into the city?" Right then, Megatron examined them all, and then he shook his helm. "You all could have made wonderful Decepticon soldiers. Too bad that you decided to choose for the losing side of the war," Megatron said, running his claw-like servos over Ironhide and Optimus' face plates. They both grimaced in pain, but did not show any other signs that they were hurt._

_Right then, Megatron walked up to Rawthorn. He knelt to her, and began to stroke the side of her helm. Optimus watched this in fear as Megatron did that. He didn't seem to be as mad anymore. In fact, it almost appeared to him that he was sorry for her and gazed upon her with loving and caring optics. Normally that wouldn't have bothered the mech, but coming from a betrayer and the leader of the Decepticons, it sickened Optimus to the pits of his stomach. _

_ "__Rawthorn, Rawthorn, Rawthorn. You are such a pretty 'bot. I would hate to have to waste such talent and skill as yours," Megatron cooed, his optics looking at her lovingly. He stroked the side of her face, and Rawthorn tried desperately to move her helm away from his grasp. Optimus started to lunge forward at him, but his bonds and the two Decepticon guards that stood over them, Knockout and Soundwave, stopped him from succeeding._

_Grinning slightly, he then said, "Oh, you are so cute when you struggle. Rawthorn, you would have been off so much better being with me instead of being with Optimus. Here, I will give you a deal. If you agree to be with me, no matter the standards, I will release your friends from their bondage. It is a win-win situation, at least for me and your friends." _

_ "__Don't do it Rawthorn! He is just trying to trick you into being with him so he can get his way. He is just going to use you!" Ratchet cried out, desperately pulling at his bonds. _

_Megatron growled in his voice box, and then he made a slight motion with his helm towards Soundwave. That Decepticon then walked forward, and whipped out a sword, pushing its blade slightly into Ratchet's neck circuitry. He gulped, and stared with his optics wide in fright at the Decepticon that had pushed the sword up to his body. "Shut up, Ratchet. You have no say in this at all," Megatron said, his voice lowered deep in a growl. _

_Then, he returned his attention to Rawthorn. "What do you say, Rawthorn? Will you accept to save your friends from their destined death?" Megatron asked, his voice once more calm and friendly. His fingers trailed across her cheek, and he took off her gag, so she could answer his proposal. _

_Optimus watched Rawthorn as she thought over the proposal. He felt complete fear for her, because he knew that if she agreed, she would not be easily returned to the Autobots. She would be all alone in the Decepticon ranks, being tortured constantly. However, if she were to not agree, he and the other Autobots could be killed along with her. In either situation it would not be good for her or the rest of the Autobots. He worried especially for her, especially since he knew Megatron very well. He did have a history of having many strange and abusive relationships with other femme, and he didn't want her to deal with that. None of the Autobots wanted that for her. _

_Rawthorn pursed her lips, and then she hesitantly said, "I… I will… be with you." Megatron grinned, and immediately shock filled every single mech in the room other than Megatron himself._

_ "__But, on one condition, Megatron," Rawthorn said, looking up at him as he knelt to her level once more. His once blue optics were now blood red and it gave Megatron a very scary sense to him. "You have to promise me that Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, and Bumblebee, along with the government leaders, will be released and given a certain amount of time to get out of here safely. If you do not follow your promise, I will not keep my promise, and I will find a way to get away without you ever knowing that I got out."_

_ "__Rawthorn, don't do this!" Optimus whined, which got him to have a sword thrust into his back hard. He yelped slightly, but fell silent nonetheless. _

_Megatron untied Rawthorn's bonds, and then he said, "I promise, and a Decepticon's promise is one that is not taken lightly. Soundwave, get these Autobots out of here, and give them about one hour to get out of Iacon. Knockout, I want you to go to the lower levels of this building and release the other Autobots. We will respect Rawthorn's decisions." _

_Soundwave and Knockout nodded, and then they began to fulfill their tasks. Knockout left the room, and then Soundwave roughly released Optimus, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Ratchet. Then kicking them away, Soundwave pushed them out of the room. _

_Optimus looked back at Rawthorn with worried optics, seeing her lower her gaze shamefully. What she did was very heroic. But Optimus felt guilty that she was the one that had to put her in jeopardy to save the rest of them. Megatron grinned evilly towards Optimus and he wrapped his arm around Rawthorn's shoulder to emphasize his point: he got the girl._

* * *

_"__Optimus, no, I'm staying here with you to help you stop this war and defeat Megatron," Rawthorn said, looking up to the Prime with determination in her optics. "I am not going to leave you alone during this time."_

_Grasping on to her shoulders, Optimus looked down into her blue optics. "Please, do this for me, Rawthorn. You know that you are the only hope for Cybertron to repopulate. If this war were to end someday, we will need to have you alive to have the Sparks released back to Cybertron. Save this planet, that is what you have to do," Optimus said, his optics filled with worry for her._

_Rawthorn sighed, lowering her optics to the ground. "But what if something bad happens, Optimus? I don't want either one of us to go through that sort of pain if something bad were to happen. It would be horrible to deal with."_

_Putting his servos carefully on her cheeks, Optimus then said, "Trust me, everything will turn out fine."_

_They both shared a quick hug, before Pulsecannon ran in and swept Rawthorn away from him. Optimus watched in worry as the femme left the base and he felt inside of him that he wasn't going to see her ever again._

These memories came flooding back to the Prime, along with all the feelings he felt during those times. A small tear of oil escaped from his optic, something that he hadn't done in thousands of years. The last time he had done that… was when he escaped and saw that his home was destroyed, a desolate wasteland. Realizing that his home was destroyed must have hardened Optimus, because before that he showed his emotions a lot more than he did. No one ever thought Optimus a bad leader for crying, along with thinking about the femme, until just then. He remembered that he commanded no record of Rawthorn could be kept (although somehow he had forgotten the very ancient records that were recorded in a different form of Cybertronian text than he could read), so when she basically went into hiding during the middle of the war, no one except for a few choice Autobots knew of her being alive.

Right then, Ratchet ran on to the bridge, slowing to a stop close behind Optimus. The Prime turned to Ratchet, and noted that he looked completely exhausted and worn out. "Optimus… her Spark is beating once more."


	4. The Awakening and Memory Loss

**Hey, guys, sorry for the long delay of this chapter. I have been working ahead, and I have been working on several of other stories as well as this one. I finally managed to find the time to update this. I hope you guys can forgive me, but I have up to chapter 9 written right now, so I will post them when I can find the time :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter, and if you are ever confused about what is happening, either go back or wait until later for questions to be answered.**

* * *

All Rawthorn saw was blackness. Nothing else around her was comprehensible. She could still see her own body, but she seemed to be floating through a void. Looking around the blackness Rawthorn began to feel lonely. She had been alone like this for millions of stellar cycles, and she began to feel like that once more. It was not a pleasant feeling for her.

For an eternity it seemed like, Rawthorn was floating through that void. "Am I dead? I have not joined with the AllSpark yet... so I must not be dead," Rawthorn said to herself, her voice echoing around her. No response came, which she completely expected. But she needed some sort of sign that she wasn't alone, which was one of her biggest fears. She couldn't even sleep alone in her old berth room on Cybertron. That's how afraid she was.

Suddenly, Rawthorn began to hear voices. They seemed like whispers, although she couldn't understand them at all. Slowly, however, they became clearer, and became louder as well. She could distinguish three voices, each one seeming so familiar to the femme. However, since she had been alone in that void for so long, she couldn't tell exactly who they belonged to. She couldn't even see faces in her cerebral processor. All of a sudden, a blinding light flashed into Rawthorn's optics, and suddenly she could hear everything perfectly.

"She's on-lining, she's alive!" a voice cried out, and Rawthorn blinked her optics slowly. Everything was hazy, all she could see was form of three bodies. "Her optics were damaged slightly for the long period of being in stasis lock, let me calibrate it real quick," the first voice said, and then, something slipped into Rawthorn's wrist. Whirring could be heard as the being worked quickly, and then her optics came into focus. She could see everything once again. "Her optics are calibrated, her weapons systems are at full capacity, and her sound receptors are working perfectly. I think she is going to be OK."

Suddenly, as her vision came back to her, she saw a face. As she saw this face, her cerebral processor clicked with recognition. This face was very broad, having a white and orange helm that sat on his head. His face was gentle but aged, and his blue optics seemed to glow with excitement. Two other faces came into view as well, and it took a moment to recognize them. The face to the far left was a young mech that had a yellow, black and silver helm, and his blue optics spun continually as he studied Rawthorn. The last face seemed the most familiar, but it took her the longest to recognize. His faceplate was a lot smaller in proportion to his entire body, although that didn't really matter to Rawthorn. His helm was mainly blue and silver, with an almost horn-like appendage sticking from the front of his helm into the air and two spiked radio antennae protruding from the side of his helm into the air. His faceplate was of a mech between the ages of the first and the second, his blue optics being kind and gentle.

Rawthorn sat forward, but stopped when a horrible pain ripped through her body. She let out a scream, which the three mechs immediately responded to by rushing up to her.

"Easy, Rawthorn. You need to calm down. We are friends, we promise," Ratchet said, resting the femme back on to the slanted worktable she was held on. Ratchet immediately recalled the last time that he and other Autobots had woken her from stasis, where almost right after she woke up she began to try to escape and rip off the cables that were connected to her body. _She definitely is the Rawthorn that we met and knew so long ago_, Ratchet thought to himself, a small smile appearing on his lips.

Groaning, Rawthorn then looked up to Ratchet, Optimus, and Bumblebee. "What... what happened to me?" she asked, putting a servo to her helm in pain.

Bumblebee quickly responded, "Well, we are not for sure, but when we found you, you were almost dead. Ratchet here healed you up so that you can function properly again."

Rawthorn looked up to Ratchet, her blue optics wide in shock or surprise. "Ratchet... I recognize your name..." she muttered, which made the other Autobots exchange quick glances. They knew that she could have forgotten them because it had been so long since she had been around them, so they would have to treat her like they did when they first brought her back from stasis lock.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, my name is Ratchet. We used to know each other real well before you went into stasis lock, Rawthorn, which is why you recognize me. Do you recognize them as well?" Ratchet asked, gesturing to both Bumblebee and Optimus.

She nodded slightly, and then she groaned in pain. "Gah, my helm hurts really bad. What exactly happened to my body during stasis lock?"

"Your T-cog was almost completely destroyed, your Spark chamber was almost irrepairable, and your weapons systems were completely fried. Rawthorn, you were basically dead," Optimus said gently, trying to get some recognition about him out of her.

"But I wasn't... I just floated through a void of darkness for a long time before I came here. I... can't remember much before then, though," the femme countered.

Ratchet rose an optic ridge in confusion. "You... can't remember much?"

She only nodded once more. Ratchet put a servo to his chin, and he muttered, "This is much worse than I thought... the extensive damage done to her body when she was in the stasis pod must have not only affected her body... but her memory as well." Ratchet then turned to the computer to do research, but not before he asked, "Um... can you test her on her basic knowledge, Optimus?"

Optimus nodded, and then he walked up to the young femme. He found that his optics were lingering on her body far longer than he wanted to, but most mechs did the same thing. It even made Megatron stare at her as well long ago. There was just an exotic beauty to her that most other femmes didn't have.

"Rawthorn, what is the name of our home planet?"

"Cybertron."

"Who created all of the Cybertronians?"

"That would be Primus, who is at the core of Cybertron."

"What is the life-blood of our species?"

"The blue substance called Energon."

"What is the main source of our life, our soul?"

"Our Sparks."

"During the War, what were the two sides fighting against each other called?"

This made the femme pause. "...the Autobots and the Decepticons?" she asked uncertainly.

"Who created the Decepticons and who created the Autobots?"

At that question, Rawthorn gave Optimus a blank expression. She closed her optics as if searching through her memories, but then she shook her helm. "I do not know."

That made Optimus worry. "In what Cybertronian year did the war start?"

Again, a blank expression. "Rawthorn, what was the last thing you remember?" Bumblebee asked, putting his servos on his wait.

Looking to the young scout, Rawthorn scrunched her faceplate together as she thought back through her memories. "Well, I remember bits and pieces before I entered into the blackness, but the very last thing I remember fully is traveling with my close friend Orion Pax to Primus to get the Matrix of Leadership. The last thing I saw... was Primus giving the Matrix to Orion. Everything from there on is either completely gone or very fuzzy."

"So... what was the last thing you saw before you entered the blackness?"

"A... I believe Decepticon gunship turning to me as I was escaping from something and shooting a shot at me. I entered the blackness immediately after it hit me." Rawthorn then looked over to Optimus. "You look a lot like Orion, Optimus. Except, of course, a lot older, more beat up and you have a bigger build than he ever had."

The three mechs in the room exchanged quick looks. Her memory was definitely missing major pieces to it. "You know, Optimus, we could do the same thing that we did with Rawthorn when we first met her. Show her around the world, give her time to remember everything she lost. It seemed to work well enough back then, why won't it work now?" Ratchet asked the Prime, blinking his optics slowly.

Optimus hesitated, and then he looked over to Rawthorn, who was studying him carefully. She was still almost completely covered in grime from the crash, but he could spot her alliance insignia on her chest, similar to where several other Autobots had it placed. Her symbol was different, though, and she never did want to get it changed when they had asked her if she wanted to change it. It was similar to the Autobot symbol, but it was very unique. According to her, only five Cybertronians had a similar symbol like hers. They had been long dead except for her father, who had been alive since almost the beginning of time.

"Yeah, maybe getting her out and about will help refresh her memory of everything she lost. The only issue is should we show her Earth or Cybertron? Our planet is being rebuilt at the moment and is otherwise completely destroyed, which is the only planet she is accustomed to," Optimus said, glancing over to Bumblebee and Ratchet.

Bumblebee's optics spun, and then he said, "Let's keep her on Earth until Cybertron is at least partially rebuilt. At this point having 'the package' there isn't really going to do anything, not until Cybertron can properly support life again."

Both mechs nodded in agreement. "But first, we should wash her up and introduce her to the other Autobots. We can get her a transformation soon after," the doctor said.

"Sounds good," Optimus said, "Bumblebee, can you get the others and alert them to come to the warship? Tell them... we have a new Autobot in our ranks that they have to meet."

* * *

"Augh, why do you have to be so heavy, Shockwave?" Starscream asked, he and Soundwave struggling to hold Shockwave up as they flew through the skies of Earth.

"Hey, it was your idea to not go through ground bridge, so the only way to get me with you guys is for you to carry me to the first signal," Shockwave responded, steadying himself as he sat on both Soundwave and Starscream. The two Seekers were flying right next to each other, which in normal circumstances was a very dangerous thing to do. But that was the only way to get Shockwave to come with them.

At that exact moment, Soundwave began to play back the conversation that they had had earlier. "It might be wise to not go through the ground bridge... we might run into some humans in those areas that our companions are around if we use that," the voice of Starscream from earlier that day said, coming out of Soundwave.

Starscream growled. "I don't need to be reminded of what I said," he spat, resisting the urge to knock Soundwave's flight path off by hitting his wing. "How close are we to getting to Blackout?"

Shockwave looked down to his tracker, and then he responded, "We are getting close. It appears to me that he is stationary in one area, so it won't be hard to find him."

They all fell silent as they continued to fly through the skies, and they only began talking again when Shockwave said, "We are right above Blackout. I can jump from here and land on the ground. You two can land safely." A moment later, Starscream and Soundwave felt the weight on their backs release as they watched Shockwave fall to the ground.

"Sometimes I question his sanity," Starscream muttered to himself as he and Soundwave dove to the ground and they began to land. Hitting the ground after he transformed in mid air, Starscream looked around the brightly lit area. No humans were around (which confused Starscream a lot, since it was the middle of the day), and all he could see were government helicopters sitting on the pavement. It seemed peculiar to him that the humans had just left them parked there unattended and unprotected.

"Which one is Blackout, exactly?" Starscream asked, glancing over his shoulder to the scientist.

The scientist began to move around the area, slowly stepping so he could look to each vehicle. All the while Starscream and Soundwave watched him silently, not uttering a single word. "OK, he has lost it now," the second-in-command said when Shockwave began talking to one of the helicopters. Soundwave nodded quietly.

"Blackout, this is Shockwave. We require of your assistance in avenging the death of Lord Megatron," Shockwave said, stepping away from the helicopter that he was talking to.

Suddenly, the helicopter that the scientist talked to began to transform. The three Decepticons stepped back in alarm, and watched as the helicopter quickly became a Cybertronian. He towered well over the 'Cons, his exterior being black and silver. His optics were a dark red shade, and he had a big triangular build similar to what Megatron had. His helm was spiked at the front, and the spike came halfway down his faceplate and came high up into the air. His rotor blades folded against his back, and his primary guns hooked to the outside of his arms. His legs were thick and large, and strangely to Starscream he looked a lot like Megatron.

The helicopter 'Con looked to the three Decepticons, and then he said in a deep, smooth voice, "Lord Megatron is dead?"

Shockwave nodded. "The Autobots have killed our leader, along with many of our Decepticon companions. As far as we know, we three are the only ones left alive from the original group."

Blackout growled, and then he hissed, "Those Autobots will pay dearly for what they did to our leader."

"Precisely why we need your assistance at this time. We are trying to gather up what is left of the Decepticons and we are going to give the Autobots what they gave us," Starscream said, looking up to the 'Con.

The helicopter seemed to hesitate, and then he asked, "But who will lead us then? If Megatron is dead, who will take his spot in leading the Decepticons against the Autobots?"

"Obviously me," Starscream said, putting his servo on his waist. "I have been Megatron's second-in-command ever since the war started on Cybertron, therefore I am the most eligible for being the next Decepticon leader."

Blackout looked down to Starscream, and then he said, "Starscream, of what I remember of your leadership abilities, you are hardly eligible for taking Megatron's place in the Decepticon ranks. If anything, Shockwave should take that position. I would rather follow him than some incompetent fool like yourself."

Starscream's jaw fell open. He had heard that from Knock Out before, and especially from Megatron, but never from a simple Decepticon soldier like Blackout. He refused to let himself throw a fit, but he just glanced over to Shockwave. The scientist shrugged ever so slightly, and then he said, "I feel that we should have no official leader, because I believe we may have a chance in restoring Megatron to his former glory."

Both Blackout and Starscream became confused. "What do you mean, Shockwave?" Starscream asked, raising an optic ridge in confusion.

Shockwave looked over to Soundwave, who immediately pulled up an image of a Cybertronian. "According to Soundwave, who has still been tracking the movements of the Autobots, our enemies have required a new, damaged artifact that has the power to bring the dead back to life. But the downside is... this artifact is in a Cybertronian who has supposedly been dead for thousands of years."


	5. Meeting the Autobots

**OK, I know that I shouldn't do this, but I really don't care. I moved this story to the Cartoon section, which I learned was supposed to be in it, but I don't think it really matters if it is in either section to me, it is still a story I created that has the Transformers idea in it, and so if you have a problem with my story, leave it to yourself. I don't take criticism well, and it angers me quite easily, so if you have a problem with my story, stop reading it. You can read something else if you hate it. **

**Anyways, for others that do like this story, here is another chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. I apologize for getting mad, but I have gone through hard times, and been getting criticized for every little thing I do. More things get revealed in this chapter, and a little of the past is revealed as well. At the end, don't judge me for making the person I make as Rawthorn's father, it works into the story eventually. Enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Rawthorn kept silent most of the time as Ratchet washed her up and took off the grime and explosion residue that covered her body. She only ever talked when Ratchet asked her something and she knew the answer to that question. Once the doctor was done cleaning her up and she was returned to her former clear state, Ratchet carefully helped her up. She could feel her body aching slightly, which she assumed came from the multiple surgeries Ratchet had to do on her.

With the assistance of Ratchet leading her, Rawthorn walked to the main bridge, which was where Optimus had told them to meet. As they walked, Rawthorn managed to get a good look at her body. She was relatively thin compared to how the mechs were built, and she was more slender than them. Her pointed chest was a beautiful purple color, and it covered most of her chest, ending just before her shoulders and ending just above her waist. A small, rounded gem decorated her chest, with her insignia on that gem. Her entire stomach was black, which she knew was her "skin", except for a small amount of armor stretching down the front of her stomach, forming her muscled stomach, and connecting to the next area of armor. The armor continued around her hips, once again being purple. Almost her entire leg was purple (except her thighs, which were black), her high heels and calves being thick and purple and gold. At her knees there came up a high, slender spike that was purple and gold, and at her elbows (which connected to her forearm) were similar forming spikes. Her arms were primarily purple, her servos being black and slender. A designed armor covered her forearm, it starting at her elbows and ending just before her servos, coming to a spike on the outside of them. Along several parts of her body were stripes of gold, including her chest, her calves, her lower hip armor and her forearm armor. She couldn't really see her faceplate, but she had a vague memory of what it looked like. She wore a purple and gold helmet that covered most of her helm, and three black spikes curved from the top of it, ending between her optics and stretching up into the air. The center spike stayed straight, while the other two seemed to erupt from the middle one and curve like horns into the air. Her faceplate was silver like most of the other's were, and she had plump red lips. Her optics were wide and bright blue, having a hue of purple on the edges. Two lines came down beneath her optics, similar to what Ratchet had beneath his. Outside of her optics was formed similar to what Arcee and the other femme had, which made it more obvious that she was a femme. Unlike many of the other femme, she was a four-wheeled vehicle. Tires connected to the outsides of her calves and they also were integrated into her shoulders (which were slightly rounded out bigger than normal, and the ends right next to the tires were spiked and designed), which she could easily rotate.

The duo turned into the main bridge, and Rawthorn froze when she saw all the Cybertronians standing before Optimus. There were a good 11 Cybertronians, not including Optimus, Ratchet or Rawthorn. They all ranged in different colors, builds, heights and genders. Even though it wasn't a lot of Autobots, it was a lot more than she had been used to in a while.

Ratchet led Rawthorn up to Optimus, who, as she realized just then, was almost twice her height. He smiled down to her, and then he turned to the rest of the Autobots. "Team Prime, we have another member to our ranks now. Meet Rawthorn, an old companion of mine," Optimus said, gesturing from Rawthorn to the rest of the group. Most of them stood at attention and saluted Rawthorn, while the others scrambled to follow their lead. That action confused the femme. Normally normal soldiers never got saluted, just the high-ranking important ones.

One by one, each Autobot stepped forward and introduced themselves to Rawthorn. "My name is Ultra Magnus, and I am a commanding general of the Autobots," a taller blue and red mech said, he resembling a lot like Optimus.

"I am Bluestreak, a simple Autobot warrior specializing in tracking the enemy," a taller black, silver and green mech said, he being slightly smaller than Optimus was.

"My name is Bulkhead, and I am a member of the Wreckers," a bulky green mech said, he being slightly smaller than Optimus was as well.

"I am Smokescreen, a young Autobot soldier that used to work a lot with Alpha Trion."

"The name's Wheeljack, and like Bulkhead I am a member of the Wreckers. I specialize in my hand-made explosives, and I am an excellent fighter."

"My name is Arcee. I am a warrior like Bluestreak, but I am very diligent in fighting and staying loyal to my commanding officers," the first femme said, looking up to Rawthorn. Arcee looked a lot like Rawthorn did, except she had a blue and pink exterior instead. However, she was almost half the size of Rawthorn, she coming up to about Optimus's knees.

"We are Chromia and Elita One. We are Arcee's older sisters, and we are soldiers like Arcee is."

"I am Bumblebee, as you already know. I am an Autobot scout and I am very loyal to my leaders."

"My name is Sunstreaker and this is my twin Sideswipe. We are Autobot spies and we are young soldiers that had come back to the Autobots recently."

"And I am Ratchet, as you already are aware of. I am the Autobot medic, and I have worked along-side Optimus since before the war started," Ratchet said, and then once he was done, he stepped back into the line that the Autobots had created.

Rawthorn looked to each of them, connecting optics with each one. Something inside of her stirred slightly, and she smiled. She had a feeling inside of her body that she could trust each one of them... almost as if in the past she had trusted them as well.

Optimus then turned to Rawthorn. "My name, as I will introduce myself fully to you, is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the Autobots, and I am the Last of the Primes. I welcome you, Rawthorn, into Team Prime," he said, then gesturing over to the group of Autobots that stood behind him. They all grinned back to her, each one loosening up from their military stance.

"I am honored to be a part of Team Prime, Optimus," Rawthorn said, and then a moment later, everyone swarmed her and Optimus. As they all approached her, she could see each one and recognize who they were. She also soon realized that she was taller than or around the height of many of the others. The young mech Smokescreen was the same height as she was.

Each one of them gave their congratulations to her, and she accepted each one warmly. Many seemed very familiar to her, but she couldn't remember where she remembered them from. A couple of them, mainly the girls, seemed to not like Rawthorn very well, but she ignored that fact. Once they were all done and they began to return to their other duties, Optimus turned back to Rawthorn. "Are you feeling better from your surgery now?" he asked, looking down to her in question.

Putting a servo to her stomach where her new T-cog was, Rawthorn then looked back up to the Prime. "Yes, a lot better actually. I can move on my own now without any help, that's a plus."

Optimus smiled, and then he said, "Well, if you are feeling a lot better now, I can have Smokescreen and Bumblebee go with you down to the planet we are above so you can get a mode of transportation. I can even go with you if you wish so that if you have any questions I can answer them to the best of my ability."

"What planet are we on? Are we not on Cybertron?" the femme asked curiously.

"Cybertron... has been destroyed in the passing of the War. We are in the process of rebuilding it so that it can sustain life again. The planet we are above is a planet called Earth, and it is millions of light years away from our home world. We are robots in disguise on this planet, as we do not want to endanger this planet to the same fate our world suffered through."

Right then, Smokescreen and Bumblebee walked up to the duo. "Even with us being in hiding from most humans, we feel at home here. Earth is a very beautiful planet, and the inhabitant of it are generally very friendly towards us. Even though they may not be as technologically advanced as our planet was, they are very smart and they have very beautiful ways of designing machines and the arts," Bumblebee said, putting his servos on his waist.

"Don't worry. If you get scared because of the new place you are in, we will be right here for you," Smokescreen said, smiling gently to Rawthorn.

The femme nodded, and then she said, "I think I will be fine, I don't think I will get scared because of this world. Truthfully I am actually kind of excited, exploring a new planet."

The mechs all laughed. "You definitely are the same femme I used to know a long time ago," Optimus said, which in return got Rawthorn confused.

"What?" she asked.

Optimus waved his servo vaguely. "I will explain later. Come on, let's get going." The Prime closed his optics, quickly located a place where they could go to get Rawthorn a transformation that would be dark at that time, and then he opened his comm. lines once again.

"Raf, are you nearby any sort of ground bridge device at the moment?" Optimus asked, his optics moved continually as he waited for a response from the human.

A minute later, he heard the human boy respond, "You are lucky that I can get out of class easily. I have a portable transporter in my backpack at all times. Can Ratchet not do it for you guys? Do you have the coordinates you want me to send you to?"

"Ratchet is busy repairing Bluestreak, since he got injured while trying to build on Cybertron. I'm transmitting the coordinates to you now. Thanks for doing this for us, Rafael," Optimus responded, and then a minute later, a ground bridge portal appeared before them. Turning to the femme, the Prime then noticed a shocked look on her faceplate.

"A ground bridge portal? I thought it was unsafe to use these because they kept on malfunctioning," Rawthorn said, studying the portal as Bumblebee and Smokescreen passed through there.

Optimus laughed. "It has been a long time since we last presumed you alive, Rawthorn. We have managed to master and perfect this technology, as well as space bridges. That is how we can send our troops back and forth between here and Cybertron so easily."

Rawthorn nodded, and then she asked, "Is it safe to go through?"

"Yes, it is completely safe. If you wish, I can lead you through it so you can get used to using the ground bridge," Optimus said, holding his servo out to her. The femme seemed to hesitate, but then she reached forward and grasped onto his outstretched servo. Optimus smiled gently towards her, and then he carefully lead Rawthorn towards the ground bridge. The duo passed through the ground bridge, walking through a tunnel of bright colors. They soon stepped out of the ground bridge, and once they emerged, they heard the portal close behind them.

Rawthorn clasped onto her helm in pain. "Augh, I feel like I'm going to be sick," she muttered, stumbling slightly to recover from the transportation.

"You will get used to it soon," Optimus said, and then he looked around. They had arrived in a place that, like he had wanted, was dark at that time. The group of Autobots were standing in a dark street, the only real lights coming from the distant Colosseum and the even further Pantheon.

"Welcome to Rome, Rawthorn. One of Earth's most beautiful places ever," Bumblebee said, smiling slightly. Rawthorn dropped her arm and she looked around the area. Her jaw dropped open, and her optics slowly moved across the city.

"It's... it's beautiful. This reminds me of Crystal City," Rawthorn said, her optics frozen on the distant Colosseum.

Optimus nodded in agreement. Crystal City was the most elegant city on Cybertron, a city that a lot of Cybertronians ended up going to on vacation or even for a honeymoon with their new Sparkmate. Optimus had planned on going there with his future Sparkmate when they got mated, but it got destroyed by the Decepticons during the war. His old friend Omega Supreme was the protector of that city. He looked around the area they stood in. He quickly located a car dealership, which the building was mostly glass on the front. On the building front it was titled, "Lamborghini". "Here's a good place to get you a vehicle. Pick which one you like best, Rawthorn."

The femme moved her optics away from the buildings, and then she noticed the building that held the cars in it. She knelt so that she can see the vehicles in there a little better, and she examined each one carefully. Her optics paused on a very slim, sleek sports car, and a smile lit her lips. That would be perfect for her. A memory in the back of her cerebral processor popped up, and a moment later she scanned the vehicle, which was a gut instinct for her to do. All of the information about the structure and build of the car appeared in her optics, and once the scan was complete, she stepped back from the building and turned to the Autobots that stood behind her.

"Ready for a drive now around the city?" Smokescreen asked, grinning towards her. Rawthorn nodded slightly, and then a moment later the three mechs transformed down to their vehicles. They activated their headlights, and then Rawthorn bit her lip softly. Closing her optics, she then felt an urge deep inside of her, and she pulled at that urge. All of a sudden, with very smooth transitioning, Rawthorn shrunk down into her new vehicular form. Instead of the previous silver which came from the original vehicle, it was purple and black with gold racing stripes on the top heading from the back to the front (similar to Bumblebee). Because of her size and how she was one of the only femmes to be a four-wheeler, in car form she appeared to be a mech. But when she was not in vehicular form, she could make any mech rev their engines for her.

The four Autobots drove out and began to drive around Rome, each one taking their turns driving first except for Optimus, who generally drove in the back. Most humans ignored them as they drove on by, mainly because seeing fancier vehicles like they had was very common around there.

They drove for multiple hours, helping Rawthorn get used to driving again and getting her used to being around humans. Finally they decided to stop, and they pulled to the side of the road close by a river. Not a single soul was to be seen, so they transformed back into their normal forms and sat along the river. Well, all except for Optimus, who felt the need to watch over the younger 'bots as they talked. Even though Rawthorn wasn't much younger than him, she still acted like the younger ones, which he found interesting.

"I never realized how much Earth is like Cybertron... in different ways, of course, but the two planets are strikingly similar," Rawthorn said, leaning back on her servos as she looked up to the sky.

Smokescreen looked down to Rawthorn, as she was lying beside him and Bumblebee, and he smiled softly. He had never smiled as much as he had on that day. Normally he was very serious, but still playful, and he always followed orders. Being with Rawthorn and Bee definitely made him feel as if he were on Cybertron still, before the war started. Smokescreen loved that feeling again. His optics ran over the femme's slim, curved body, and he couldn't help but stare at her. He had even caught Bumblebee and Optimus doing that as well. Smokescreen used to do that to Arcee, but she had basically flat-up rejected him. He just might have a chance with Rawthorn, though.

"Yeah, they are very similar. And get this; Unicron the Destroyer is at the core of this planet, just like Primus is at the center of Cybertron," Bumblebee said, he leaning against his knees in front of him.

That got Rawthorn to fall silent. Sitting up, she then glanced over to the young scout. "W-wait... Unicron is at the center of Earth?" she stammered, fear filling her optics. This alerted Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Optimus.

"What's wrong with that?" Smokescreen asked, putting a servo on her shoulder.

Rawthorn pushed herself up, shaking his helm vigorously. "No... this can't be. It's impossible, how can he be here?" Rawthorn asked herself, and she began to walk around, nervously wringing her servos together.

Optimus, who seemed to know the cause of this mysterious strife, rushed forward and clasped onto the femme's shoulders, halting her in place. "Rawthorn, everything is going to be fine, OK? Unicron is not going to get you, not while I am here," Optimus said, tilting his helm to look her straight in the optics.

"H-How do you know that?" Rawthorn asked, looking up to the Prime with wide, shocked optics.

"Rawthorn... I am Orion Pax. When I got the Matrix of Leadership, I got a new name and a new, improved body. Instead of Orion Pax, I am now Optimus Prime. That is how I know so much about you and your past, we used to be best friends," Optimus explained, looking slightly pained as he talked to Rawthorn.

All of a sudden, they all heard a deep laugh go out. "Well, well, well, lookie what I have here, some lone Autobots away from their base," a deep voice cried out, and in unison the four Autobots turned around and looked to the Cybertronian that stood before them. He was a dark figure, being shadowed by the buildings that he stood under. However, at that moment, he walked into the moonlight, and they all were able to look at him. The Cybertronian had a silver, white and black exterior, his build being similar to Bumblebee's build. His legs and arms were quite bulky, along with his shoulders. On both of his arms were cannons, both being loaded. His faceplate was very plain, although it was scarred slightly. He wore a black helmet over his helm, it being designed like his exterior was. The Cybertronian's blood-red optics glared at the group, and a moment later, his Decepticon insignia shone in the moonlight.

Bumblebee whipped out his cannons, aiming them at the Decepticon. "Barricade, you have a nerve to be here now," the Autobot scout hissed with anger in his voice. Smokescreen and Optimus pulled out their weapons as well, although Rawthorn stood there completely weaponless.

Barricade laughed once again. "Looks like your voice box got repaired, Bumblebee. Took that pathetic medic of yours long enough," he said, grinning in amusement as he stood with his hands on his waist.

"Barricade, I will give you a choice now: leave now and survive, or stay here and suffer the consequences," Optimus said, pointing his gun at the 'Con.

The police vehicle grinned evilly, and then he said, "I wouldn't attack me if I were you guys, which luckily, I am not."

They all were confused, but all of a sudden, they heard an engine roar above them. Not even a second later they began to feel bullets pelting their backs. The mechs began to counter-attack, but Rawthorn turned to look at what the source of the engine sound was. She easily located two jets and a helicopter firing at them. Another Cybertronian had arrived, this one looking much different than all the others. He had a purple and silver exterior, having a long black and purple power cable connecting from his back to his left arm, which was a cannon instead of an actual arm. His one red optic trained on the Autobots, but it froze on Rawthorn, who had not even attempted to take out her weapons.

"No, this is impossible to have happen..." Rawthorn heard Shockwave mutter, although how she heard that was unknown because he was still firing towards the Autobots. The Decepticons together began to overpower them, especially since the femme wasn't even helping. But she kind of stood as if in a daze, not being affected by the bullets and energy blasts that pounded against her body.

Optimus fired a couple more shots at Starscream, and then he turned to look for Rawthorn. When he found her, he ran up to her, and stood shocked as he looked upon her. Rawthorn's optics, instead of being blue, were bright yellow, and her insignia was glowing brightly. "Scrap," the Prime muttered, and then he quickly opened his comm. line. "Ratchet, Rafael, someone send a ground bridge immediately!" Optimus yelled, panic almost beginning to set in for him.

A moment later, they heard a ground bridge open up, and Optimus turned to Bumblebee and Smokescreen, lowering his mouth guard. "Autobots, retreat!" Optimus cried out, and then he turned to Bumblebee, who was backing up next to him. "Bumblebee, get Rawthorn out of here now. I will back you up."

Bumblebee nodded, and then he grabbed onto the femme's servo and dragged her through the portal. Smokescreen soon darted through, and finally Optimus ran on through. When they came out on the other side, they stumbled on the Decepticon/Autobot warship, and the portal soon closed afterwards.

Smokescreen whipped around to Rawthorn, who was transitioning from her yellow optic stage back to her normal form. "What in the Pits was that, Rawthorn? You could have gotten us killed by not helping fight!" Smokescreen exclaimed, looking to the femme that had collapsed to the ground.

"That's enough, Smokescreen," Optimus commanded sternly, and with that the young mech fell silent. Optimus then walked up to Rawthorn, who was refusing to look up to anyone at all. "Rawthorn, are you OK?"

"I let you down, Optimus. I... I couldn't fight, and like Smokescreen said, I could have killed all of us. I'm so sorry, Optimus," Rawthorn said, clenching her optics shut tightly.

Optimus shook his helm slightly. "I understand, Rawthorn. I'm the one that does understand here. Back on Cybertron, that always happened either when you go extremely frightened or when you got extremely mad. But I had to get you out of there to not show to the Decepticons your true nature. If you would have released that power building up inside of you, they would have realized your true potential and would have taken you," the Prime said, looking down to her. It was only then that he realized how many Autobots were in the room with him, Rawthorn, Bumblebee and Smokescreen. Every single other Autobot was in there as well, each one looking to them with wide, shocked optics.

"What in the Depths of Unicron happened?" Sideswipe asked, looking to them all.

"All we did was go to Rome, get Rawthorn a new transformation, and then we talked for a couple of minutes after driving for a while. We then got ambushed by what remains of the Decepticons, but as we were trying to counter, Rawthorn ended up slipping into... whatever she did barely," Bumblebee said, glancing over to the femme.

The femme had then pushed herself up, and she looked to each of the Autobots. "Look... I am not exactly what I look I am. I'm much different from all of you. I have seen scrap happen, probably more than the majority of you would have to deal with ever. Most likely I am just going to slow you guys down if I stay here. I am still not used to fighting since my weapons systems were repaired, and how I view and do things in life are going to be exotic to you. I see that my presence here is more than unwelcome by most of you guys, so I will leave you guys be."

Right then, she turned around, not looking back to any of the others, and she marched away from the main bridge.

The Autobots stood there confused, watching her walk away. "What did she mean by that?" Elita One asked, looking up to Optimus.

The Prime looked down to all of his comrades, and then he said, "She doesn't feel at home here. The Autobots she used to know never criticized her for her differences, they helped her. With how we are constantly fighting with the 'Cons, we won't be able to help her fight how we do here. She feels... she feels out of place, and with how we have acted she feels that we don't want her here."

All of his companions looked down shamefully. They never realized how they had treated her. The Prime looked to where his old friend went, and then he said, "Return to whatever you were doing before, but be cautious. We know for a fact now that not all the Decepticons were split up, and they might attack us to get us weak." With that, Optimus then took off running, making his way towards the direction that Rawthorn took off in.

The Decepticon warship flew through the air, not going fast enough to cause any issues to anybody walking on the open runway on the top of the ship. That was where Optimus found the femme. Rawthorn sat close to the edge, hugging her knees to her chest. She looked out at the clouds they floated above, her optics illuminating the area around her softly. "Oh, Father, what did I do to change? What did I do to deserve this stage of forgetfulness where I can't even remember my supposed friends?" Rawthorn asked, shifting her gaze up to the sky above her. No response came, which she completely expected.

"Rawthorn, are you OK?" a voice asked behind her. The femme looked over her shoulder and saw Optimus Prime standing there, he standing only a small distance away from her. Optimus moved next to her, and he carefully sat down, making sure his wide build didn't accidentally hit into Rawthorn.

The femme turned to the Prime, and she asked, "Are you really Orion Pax? Or... at least used to be?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes, I am. I can even prove it to you. Your second day after coming out of stasis lock for the first time, I woke you up and told you that Pulsecannon was afraid you might have returned to Primus during the night because you didn't wake up the night before. Only a minute, sorry, I mean a cycle, later you told me that your father... is Vector Prime."

Rawthorn breathed in, coming to a full realization right then. He really was Orion Pax. He had been the only other Cybertronian in the room with her when she had first confessed that. No one else had known that exact occasion except for Orion. "Orion..." she then said, tears of relief and happiness filling her optics. Right then, she threw herself on Optimus, wrapping her small body around his in a hug.

The Prime was stunned by that action. No one ever gave him hugs, because that was not something military personnel ever did. But Rawthorn generally did not follow military rules. Because of her past, she absolutely hated following orders, yet she was still an amazing fighter. That's what ended up making her so famous before Optimus removed her completely from history and from most Cybertronian's memories. Finally, Optimus returned the hug, unfamiliar on how to properly return it since he forgot how to give a hug.

"I'm glad I have at least one friend that I know of here, I won't feel so alone anymore. I hate feeling alone, you should know that, Ori- I mean, Optimus," Rawthorn said, pulling herself away from him.

"Yeah, I remember," Optimus responded. That was also something that happened to her because of her past. She could not sleep or be alone, in fear that the person she was last with would never come back to her. Many times, just to be a nice friend when no one else was around to do it, Optimus had slept with Rawthorn so that she wouldn't be afraid. "But you do have friends here, most which you met after your memory got taken away. Either way, you shouldn't feel alone here with us."

"That's the issue, I can't remember so I don't know if I can trust them or not. What happened to Jazz, Ironhide, Pulsecannon?"

Optimus fell silent there, afraid to answer. Finally, slowly venting in, he said, "Ironhide and Jazz we are not for sure if they are alive or dead. Pulsecannon, though.." he sighed, "Pulsecannon has joined with the AllSpark. He died in combat not long after you entered stasis lock."

The news hit Rawthorn like a bullet to the stomach. Pulsecannon was her adopted father in place of her real father who could not be with her, and he was the only mech she loved. But he was dead... she could no longer go to him when she had questions, she would never again get to see him and feel his love for her. That affected her more than normal. "H-how did he die?" she asked softly.

"He died mid-battle fighting against the bounty hunter Lockdown that had killed Yoketron. Lockdown was trying to get information about you and where the AllSpark was sent out of him, but he refused to tell anything about it. But unlike what happened to Bumblebee when he was asked the same thing from Megatron, Lockdown ended up killing him," Optimus said, feeling guilt overcome him. Right then images of all the Autobots that perished in battle on Cybertron and Earth flashed through his mind, including Pulsecannon. All had died because of the war and for a great cause. But most of those deaths could have been preventable. Nothing could be done, though, and most of those mechs and femmes would be remembered as heroes throughout history.

Shaking her helm, Rawthorn tried to push aside that thought. She couldn't afford to think those things right then. "At... at least he died honorably in battle. But Optimus, you were with me past my blank memory. Can... can you help me bring back my memory at all?"

Smiling softly, Optimus then put a gentle servo on hers. "I swear upon the Matrix of Leadership that I will help you restore your memory, Rawthorn, even if it kills me in the process. But that would require you to stay with us Autobots, even if the others don't like you as you suppose. I will help you, though, no matter what happens."


End file.
